Sacrifices of Love
by Luc91
Summary: When it comes to love, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to save someone but what if it's the wrong thing to do. Can things ever be truly fixed when it leads to a life changing event. Four-shot. Enjoy! Based on upcoming spoilers so if you don't want to know, don't read! :)
1. Part 1

**Sacrifices of Love**

**Summary: When it comes to love, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to save someone but what if it's the wrong thing to do. Can things ever be truly fixed when it leads to a life changing event. Four-shot. Enjoy! Based on upcoming spoilers so if you don't want to know, don't read! :)**

* * *

**Part 1:**

Joey had been watching her everyday slowly start destroying herself with her behaviour. Something was wrong but she wouldn't say what. He tried several times to get her to open up but she wouldn't; whatever secret it was she was hiding was slowly destroying her. Knowing he couldn't sit back and watch her, the love of his life, slowly self destruct, he knew he had to try and talk to her again; make her understand how much it was killing him to see her slowly killing herself by drinking herself into oblivion. He'd already shown signs of his disappointment the other day by walking out the Vic when she made a scene in front of their friends with her drunken antics. And then she had been so drunk the previous day she had completely forgot about his marathon which she promised she would be there supporting him for and as a result, he had refused to talk to her the previous night, being to frustrated when she called. But that was the least of his worries; it was more her health and safety he was worried about.

Having to plan it so they could be alone, Joey had asked her to come over knowing she was on a break from college for Easter. Knowing his sister was busy babysitting Scarlett and Kat was at work on the stall, he knew they would have the house to themselves to talk. He was bracing himself for an argument, as that was Lauren's usual style when it came to confrontations, especially to do with her abusive behaviour towards alcohol.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Joey stood up from the couch nervously and went to let his nineteen year old girlfriend in. He just hoped after the end of their conversation he could still call her his girlfriend.

"Hey, Babe." Joey smiled, watching as she leaned up and kissed him before walking past. "What's up? I got your message. I saw Alice in the square with Scarlett; are you trying to make the most of an empty house?" Lauren raised her eyebrows suggestively as Joey shook his head. She was virtually irresistible but he knew he needed to be serious right now. Lauren had virtually seemed to ignore his actions when he walked out the other day; well more likely forgotten it even happened with how drunk she was.

Taking her hand in his, he led her into the front room, "As much as I'd love to, there is something more important that we need to do right now. We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

Pulling her down onto the couch next to him, Joey took her hands in his, "We need to talk about your drinking and what's causing it."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Joey, I've told you, it's not an issue."

"But it is, Lauren. Something's bothering you and you're keeping it to yourself. You have to let me in, babe. What's making you drink so much?"

This was harder than Joey thought it was going to be; Lauren was putting her usual barriers up and he knew it, he could see it happening, "There is nothing wrong with my drinking! And there is nothing wrong with me, just usual stupid, bloody, family stuff."

"Well explain to me why you're drinking so much, enough to the point where you don't even remember where you are or what's happened? Lauren, it's killing me to see you destroying yourself. Do you know what it's like to see the person you love throw their life away because they let someone else's troubles push them to a dark place. I hate it." The strong male argued, his voice rising while looking at the girl next to him dead in the eye.

He knew Lauren could see the desperation in his eyes and was even convinced she could see the tears forming from all the hurt he had been trying to deal with, "Joey..."

"No, Lauren, I'm sick of pretending that everything is ok. You're drinking is getting out of control and just because something is wrong, it doesn't mean you need to turn to drink. Let me in, babe; let me help you with whatever is bothering you." Joey was on his feet now and pacing in frustration as Lauren absorbed his words.

Standing up, Lauren grabbed onto her pacing boyfriend's hands and stopped him, forcing him to look at her, "I'm sorry. I really am. I had no idea. No one's ever cared enough before to be impacted. I'm going to change, Joey. I'm going to change for you."

The dark haired male shook his head, "I don't want you to change completely, just the drinking."

"I promise you, Joey, I'm giving it up. I'll prove to you that you mean more to me than any drink ever could." Squeezing his hands, Lauren let him loosen his grip and wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you." Pulling her close, she leaned up and kissed the man she loved softly.

Lauren Branning stood there in her boyfriend's arms with a determination she'd never had before; she was going to prove to him she was sorry and was going to change to save their relationship.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the past week, Lauren hadn't touched a drop of alcohol and she and Joey had both found they had reconnected on an even deeper level; their relationship going from strength to strength and she couldn't remember feeling so happy. She had eventually confessed to Joey about all the hidden baby drama going on and her being forced into staying quiet because of her Dad and Kirsty forcing her to.

Tonight they were going out with some of their friends just to the Vic. The previous day her Mum had found out about Kirsty's pregnancy, not from Lauren but from Kirsty herself who couldn't resist rubbing her Mum's face in it. So while it wasn't the best of situations, it had taken a bit of pressure of Lauren who didn't have to hide the secret in order to protect her Mum anymore.

"You ready, babe?" Joey asked, calling up the stairs to where his girlfriend was. Lauren was being a typical girl who couldn't decide if she looked good enough, even though it was just a few drinks with friends.

Walking down the stairs, Joey smiled as he watched her; he was so proud of her for everything she'd done to curb her drinking. If she hadn't of gotten it under control, he knew he would have had to seriously question their relationship. He couldn't be in a relationship with her if she couldn't look after herself. Despite having recognised how hard she was trying to prove herself, there was always a small hint of doubt in his mind as to whether she could be strong enough to keep on resisting and to have given it up for good that easily.

"Do I look ok?" Lauren asked, slipping her black leather jacket on over her black and cream stripe shirt with her skinny black jeans and black wedged ankle boots.

"You look gorgeous as always, babe. Now come on, our friends are waiting." Rolling her eyes, she allowed Joey to drag her out the house.

Pulling him back just before they walked in, she pulled him to a stop, "Wait."

Joey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What..." He trailed off as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him; her lips landing on his as she kissed him slowly yet lovingly. "Hmm... What was that for?"

"Just because I love you and everything you've done for me." Her eyes were genuine as she spoke.

"I love you too, babe. Come on; let's go have some fun tonight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy Beale jealously sat across the table from her 'best friend' Lauren, watching her in disgust. She had barely left Joey alone all evening, the two of them flaunting their relationship once again. It made her blood boil seeing her so called 'best friend' with the man she still loved. The one she stole from her. A few days ago she had tried to be nice by warning Lauren about what Joey had said the night of Jack's stag but instead she'd been made out to be a grass by Joey; Lauren was obviously turning Joey against her. And she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Having heard about Lauren's latest plan to 'become sober', she was determined to show Joey it wouldn't last; it was purely a short term thing for his attention. Joey needed to see the real Lauren; the one who couldn't keep her promises.

"I'll get the next round; everyone want the same?" Lucy asked, standing up, her gaze focusing on the couple who finally turned their attention to her.

A collection of yes' came from Tyler, Whitney, Joey and Lauren as the scheming blonde moved to the bar and put her plan into action; it would be an innocent mistake to order the wrong drink, not just a plain coke as requested, out of old habit, right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes at Tyler's lame joke. He was such a typical East End geezer. Since her Uncle Jack's stag, Tyler and Joey seemed to have calmed around each other, much to her relief, knowing they could finally socialise as a couple with her friends. It was only a small thing but she knew it was a big step in people getting closer to really accepting them. Thinking back over the last six months, Lauren couldn't believe it had only been six months; with all the dramas it had felt a lot longer.

Watching Lucy at the bar as she ordered their drinks, she smiled. Even her best friend seemed to be settling a little, despite her little bit of stirring last week about Joey at Jack's stag. It was still a step in the right direction because she knew Lucy was trying to look out for her. Her guard was still up against the blonde but it felt good to slowly be returning back to normality by being able to be with her friends with Lucy.

"I'm going to go talk to Lucy."

Joey gave his girlfriend a slightly confused look, "You sure that's a good idea?"

Lauren nodded, "Don't worry, after last week, I'll be conscious of any stirring but I don't think there will be anything because what could she possibly say when I've been with you all evening?"

Joey relented and allowed Lauren to move past him to get out, "Just promise me you won't let her get to you again?"

"I promise." Pecking the cautious male's lips once more, she headed over to the bar. "You alright, Luce?"

The blue eyed blonde twisted slightly, "Lauren," She sounded nervous but then seemed to compose herself before her next comment, "Managed to detach your lips from Joey's then?"

Lauren picked up instantly on the slight abhorrence tone to Lucy's voice, "I thought we were over this, Luce."

"I have been trying but are you really that ignorant of other people's feelings? Rubbing it in my face by flaunting your relationship and reminding me he didn't want me? Maybe you should think about others for once and not be the selfish cow you are. You don't deserve someone as kind as Joey; we both know at the end of the day you'll hurt him. Do you really think you'll never have a drink again?"The young business woman challenged, not mincing her words.

"I've told you, it's different this time. I love him. If you still can't accept it then you're the one who's blind to everything." Lauren wasn't one to back down, especially when it came to defending herself and Joey. She was always prepared to give as good as she got.

Lucy shook her head, "You don't get it, Lauren; you never get it. Just forget it now. Here." Lucy grabbed the spiked drink and handed it to her friend, thankful it had already been served before Lauren reached her to hear Roxy repeat what it was.

"Fine but this isn't over, Lucy. You either have to accept us together or you stay out of our lives for good. I'm not putting up with your bullshit any longer." With that, Lauren turned and stalked over to Joey, drink in hand as Lucy followed behind.

"Everything ok?" Joey whispered into his brunette girlfriend's ear, having seen but not heard the little confrontation going down with his ex-girlfriend.

Lauren nodded, taking a sip of her slightly strange tasting drink, although she ignored it thinking it was probably just because the dispenser had probably nearly run out and so she was left with the dregs, "I'm good. I didn't slap her so I'd say that's a success. I give up trying to call a truce with her."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Yeah, I think it probably is." Lauren leaned into Joey's arm, which had sneaked its way around her waist to rest on her hip; yep, this was definitely so much more fulfilling than any drink ever could be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey watched on confused as Lauren laughed loudly with Whitney. Somehow in the last hour, her behaviour had changed. Something was wrong but he hadn't figured it out yet. Lauren and Lucy hadn't said anything else to each other since earlier, Lucy too busy talking to Tamwar who had joined the group along with Fatboy and Poppy or constantly getting the drinks in.

Turning to someone he didn't expect to for an opinion, he spoke, "Something is wrong with Lauren."

Tyler looked at his girlfriend's best friend and observed her, understanding what Joey meant, the familiar behaviour he'd been witness to many times in the few years he had been in Walford reappearing, "She's drunk."

Joey watched her again as Tyler's words made complete sense; she could barely stand up straight, she was laughing at anything and everything and after looking at her a little harder, he could see her slightly bloodshot and glazed eyes. The anger brewed in him at the thought of her breaking her promise; was their relationship really not worth giving up the drink for? He thought she had it conquered; appeared sober for days now. Was he not enough? Maybe Lucy was right; his girlfriend is just a drunk.

"Try her drink." Tyler suggested, breaking Joey's thoughts, knowing that Lauren was supposed to have been on just coke all evening. Joey grabbed her drink and took a sip, wincing slightly at the taste. "Sorry, mate."

"Not your fault, Tyler. Turns out my girlfriend doesn't know how to help herself, let alone others, anymore." Tyler watched as Joey regretfully stood up, grabbing Lauren by the arm and pulling her out the Vic. He had a feeling what was about to happen and if he was correct, Lauren was about to go off the rails again. But he couldn't change it because everyone knew Lauren's her own worst enemy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Joey?! What the hell?!" Lauren exclaimed, gripping his arm with her free arm to stop herself falling over.

Exasperated, Joey dropped her arm and ran his exhausted hand over his face, "Do you even care about anyone anymore?"

The young Branning started at her boyfriend confused and slurring slightly, "What are you talking about?"

Joey scoffed, "Don't lie to me, Lauren. I know what you've been doing; making me think you could change; that you had stopped drinking. Look at you, you're a mess."

This time it was Lauren who scoffed, looking at her boyfriend incredulously, "Don't you dare have a go at me! I haven't touched anything other than coke all evening. I'm just having fun with my friends!"

Shaking his head, the brown haired male looked away, trying to keep his temper in check at her lies, "Lauren, I tasted it; that wasn't just coke. What, did you pay Roxy a little something to slip some into your drink every time? You know what, I don't even care anymore, Lauren. Just go back in, go get wasted and throw your life away. Just don't expect me to be a part of it anymore because we're done. It's over, Lauren."

"Joey!" Lauren called after her boyfriend, following him as he headed back towards number twenty three, grabbing from behind his arm.

"You know, I guess it is true what they say, a leopard doesn't change its spots." With that, Joey walked away, pulling his arm free, leaving a heartbroken Lauren helplessly watching.

The worst thing was, she had no idea how they had ended up at this; she genuinely thought her tipsiness was just adrenaline because as far as she knew, she'd been on coke all night and hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol since she made her promise to Joey. But now, without him, he'd already jumped to conclusions, so maybe she should just forget everything and live up to her so called reputation of being a drunk.

If only she knew what the consequences of tonight's actions would be...

* * *

**A/N: So I finally have something to post again! You can thank the lovely Abiee and Laura for encouraging me to write this, although this thing has gone from a one-shot to a two-shot to now a four-shot mini story. It's obviously based on the upcoming spoilers but my own take. Hope you like it! It's all written and ready to be posted. Leave a review if you liked it and want me to post the rest please! Thank you! See you tomorrow! :)**


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

Joey hadn't spoken to Lauren since that fateful night seven days ago, although he had most certainly seen her around and spiralling out of control. It still killed him to see her like that but he couldn't stay with her; he couldn't let her think her behaviour was ok and wouldn't have any repercussions because she had to realise it did. Yes, she lied and broke her promise to him but that didn't mean he could just switch off his feelings for the girl he was crazily in love with; the one who was still under his skin. So many nights while working he had wanted to go over to her and drag her out the club and put her to bed; know she was safe. But he didn't. He couldn't. Instead, he just watched as she flirted with anyone she could find and drank as much as she could. It wasn't even like he could stop her because others always got her drinks, although she was usually passed her limit when she arrived anyway.

However, tonight, Joey was starting to worry after having not seen Lauren around for the last two days. As he served customers, he couldn't help but think to himself how much he hated that he couldn't stop caring what happened to her; he had to stop caring because Lauren didn't care about him and his feelings, nor did she care about herself enough to want to look after herself. Deciding he had to stop, he tried to forget the brunette who haunted his dreams and was going to move on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy walked into R&R with Whitney, Tyler, Alice, Fatboy and Poppy, her eyes instantly falling upon her prey for that evening. She had heard about everything that went down last week after her little mistake and had been biding her time for a few days before moving onto the next stage of her plan. Adjusting her short, body hugging dress, she stalked over to the bar while the others went to grab some seats up the corner.

"Hi, Joey." Her voice was filled with seduction but Joey was oblivious to it. Lucy knew he hadn't picked up on it and was distracted, no doubt by the girl who had ruined their relationship. Deciding she needed to change her tactics a little, she decided to play the sympathetic friend again, "Joey, are you ok?"

Joey was pulled back to reality when he felt Lucy's hand fall on top of his that was resting atop of the bar, "Sorry, Luce, what did you say?"

"How are you holding up? I'm here if you ever want to talk. I understand what you're going through; I went through it the first time with Lauren when her drinking got out of control." Squeezing his hand, she stared at him intensely to try and make him believe she was there to support him.

Joey pulled his hand back from the blondes, "Thanks but it's not the same. You don't understand. I love her and everything inside me is telling me, no screaming, I made the wrong decision. But I know it was the right thing for her."

Lucy scowled; how could he love someone who continuously hurts him? "Maybe you should try and take your mind off her. Might help you start to move on."

"What if I'm not sure I want to move on?"

The young girl mentally groaned; this was harder than expected, "Joey, she's a drunk. She won't change and in the end, it'll be you she keeps on hurting. Knowing Lauren she's probably been so drunk every night that she's ended up in bed with a different person each night. She doesn't deserve your kindness. Look, it'll be hard, I know what it's like, remember, to love someone who doesn't love you back in the same way but let me help you. We had some good times together, remember?"

The male caught on to what she was suggesting, berating himself for not realising what she was trying to insinuate earlier, "No, Lucy, there is no way that's happening. I told you before, I don't want you. You should go, Lucy."

"Joey, don't be stupid; you know this, us, works."

"No it doesn't because I've never loved you; you were just convenient at the time. I love Lauren and nothing will ever change that." Noting the blue eyed girl wasn't moving, Joey asked his colleague to take her order while he headed into the office for a break.

"It's not my fault Lauren can't handle her drink." Lucy shouted after him, angrily, knowing how wrong her plan was going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whitney Dean watched from across the room at her friend blatantly trying to flirt with Joey. She shook her head in disbelief; why was Lucy making it so obvious how desperate she was? As much as she didn't see eye to eye with Joey, nor the fact he and Lauren were cousins, it was clear he loved Lauren and he wasn't about to just dump back into bed with someone else; not even when it was virtually being offered on a plate. She watched him walk away before Lucy stormed back over a few minutes later.

"What was that about?" Whitney knew Lucy was playing games and she wanted to know what exactly she was up to.

"What was what?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Lucy." Whitney had a warning tone etched through her tone. "What have you done?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy smirked a little, "Joey needed to see the real Lauren and he now needs to realise that I'm here to help him move on and forget her. We're not all waste of space drunks."

Whitney was confused, "Wait, how did you show Joey the true Lauren?"

"Doesn't matter. Now I'm going to dance; you coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out." Whitney watched as Lucy headed to where others were dancing, thinking over her friend's words and what exactly she meant when it suddenly hit her like a tonne of bricks. Lauren had been telling the truth when she'd said she hadn't purposely been drinking; it was Lucy who had spiked her drinks when she started taking control of the drinks.

"You ok?" Tyler asked, turning to his fiancée who was watching her friend with wide eyes.

His fiancée nodded, "Yeah, just need to go sort something out. I'll call you later."

"Ok." She knew Tyler knew something was bothering her but she was grateful he didn't ask anymore right now, nor did he stop her from leaving.

Grabbing Lucy's arm, the black haired girl dragged her friend out the club, "Whitney!"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Lucy gave her a perplexed look. "You spiked Lauren's drinks. You said Joey needed to see the real her and up to that point she'd been able to control it."

Pulling her jacket around her to stop the chilly wind biting, the blue eyed girl finally explained her so called logical plan, "Oh come on, Whitney, how many times has Lauren said to us in the past she can give up if she wants but ends up just drinking again after saying it? Do you really believe she would have stayed sober just because Joey asked her to? No, she wouldn't and I just wanted him to see that before he got any more hurt. She would have known there was alcohol in her drink and she still chose to drink it; she could have asked for another one if she was determined to not drink."

"But what if this time she was serious about giving up? You could have just ruined everything all because you're still jealous. Get over it; Joey chose Lauren. He could have still had you or any other girl and yet he still chooses Lauren. You need to grow up and stop being so childish. You need to fix this mess and tell Joey the truth." Whitney warned, hoping Lucy would clean up her own mess as she was unsure of what she should do with this information given her history with Joey; if she told him he could just think she's making it up or end up thinking she was in on the plan as revenge after the whole Tyler incident (not that she was that petty nor would she put her friend's life at risk in doing so).

"I'm not telling Joey anything because it's the truth; Lauren's just a pathetic drunk who doesn't deserve anything." With that, Lucy walked off leaving Whitney with a predicament; should she tell Joey the truth first or give Lucy the chance to clean up the mess she'd created?

Whitney knew she couldn't just sit back and take not do anything so instead of confronting Joey, she decided she would try and find Lauren first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whitney waited until the following day to track her best friend down. She hadn't had the chance to tell Joey, even if she had of wanted to, as the previous night when she'd returned to Tyler and their friends in the club she hadn't seen Joey again; Alice had said he'd gone home not feeling well or something. She knew she had to do something to fix things soon before Joey or Lauren ended up anymore hurt.

Waiting outside number five, she waited for the door to open. It was late afternoon now so Lauren should be up or back from college, that's if she had made it in today. Earlier on she had tried calling Lauren but her phone kept going straight to voicemail so she gave up knowing the information she held wasn't something that could be left on Lauren's voicemail.

"Hi." Abi Branning, Lauren's younger sister, answered the door.

"Hey, Abs, is Lauren in?" Whitney asked, really hoping her friend was in, needing to get this over with.

Abi shook her blonde hair, "No, haven't seen her since the day before yesterday. She said something about going up town with some friends from college and she would be crashing at one of theirs. I'm guessing she stayed there again yesterday because she didn't come home last night."

The blue eyed girl suddenly felt concerned for her friend, "Have you spoken to her at all?"

"No. Mum might have but Lauren's not exactly been the most sociable person lately. She's usually too drunk and Mum's give up on her as she's got other things on her mind and Dad's too busy with the whole baby situation to care." Abi explained; a slight hint of resentment was evident as she spoke. "I don't blame Joey for dumping her." It was the same typical attitude that had occurred on previous situations; every one usually turned on Lauren without anyone really checking if she was ok first and giving her the benefit of doubt.

"Don't you think we should check up on her?"

Abi sighed, "Lauren will turn up when she's ready. Running away from her problems is her style."

"Look, if she turns up, can you get her to call me because it's really important." Whitney asked, trying to figure who she should turn to; should she tell Abi or should she go find Joey or should she try Lucy again? All she knew is she was frustrated at always feeling like she was cleaning up people's messes, not that other's hadn't had to do the same for her in the past, Lauren in particular.

"Yeah but don't expect it to be soon."

"Thanks, Abi."

Walking back down the steps, Whitney knew Lauren needed her friends and she needed Joey and so she had to just get over herself and her issues with Joey to go tell him about Lucy. She just hoped he would believe her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice Branning shook her head as she watched her brother walk out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. He had been in a foul mood since she got home last night. She knew he wasn't coping with the break up very well, despite his insistence that it was for the best and he stood by his decision. His eyes told her the truth; he was heartbroken. Lauren had been the first girl her brother had truly fallen in love with and no one had seen the break up coming. They seemed so happy together.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Alice, being the only one in the house, went to grab it, "Whitney, come in."

"Is Joey in?"

"No, he just went out. No idea where or when he'll be back; he wasn't in a good mood." Alice led the dark haired girl into the living room while answering. "Why?" Whitney sighed, looking troubled. "Hey, is everything ok? Has Joey done something? Is it something to do with Lauren?"

"If I tell you, promise you'll hear me out?" Alice nodded. "I only found this out last night and I promise you, I had nothing to do with it. Lauren was telling the truth; she hadn't been drinking. Not on purpose anyway."

"What? We all saw the state she was in, she was drunk." The sandy blonde argued, remembering the state of her cousin. She knew Lauren's constant heavy drinking had been wearing everyone down.

Whitney nodded, "Yes, she was drunk but she hadn't been the one sneaking the alcohol in or asking anyone else to. Her drinks were spiked and Lauren's so used to the taste, she obviously didn't notice."

Alice gasped in horror, "Spiked? Who would spike her drinks?"

"Someone who is jealous of her and wants her to suffer the way she feels she was made to suffer." The confusion was clear on Alice's face. "Lucy spiked Lauren's drinks. She confessed when I put it together after some comments she made."

"I'll kill her." Whitney laughed and grabbed the feisty, yet normally quiet, young woman before she had chance to get her hands on the scheming girl across the square, "Has she seen what she's done to Lauren? And Joey? She thinks it's funny? Well she can't mess with my family without feeling the wrath of Alice Branning."

"She was jealous of their relationship; she still has feelings for Joey and thinks Lauren would continue to just hurt Joey. Apparently, Joey needed to see the real Lauren. She won't say sorry for it either because she doesn't see she did anything wrong."

Sitting back down, the now angry Branning tried to calm herself down, "Does Lauren know?"

"That's another problem; Lauren's not been home for two days. Abi said she was going out with friends and crashing at their place the day before yesterday but they've not heard from her since. She's not answering her phone either. It's why I came to talk to Joey about what I found out and I hoped he might have heard off her." Whitney finished explaining before checking her mobile again for any missed calls or messages from the girl on her mind.

"Look, leave Joey to me and you try and find Lauren. Joey will never forgive himself if anything happens to Lauren and with all the family drama her parents have going on, it's up to us to find her. Lucy we'll deal with later. She won't get away with hurting my family." Alice knew her statement wasn't a threat; it was a promise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey walked back into the house he shared with his sister and Kat Moon in the same mood as he had left in earlier that day. He was just grateful it was his night off because he wouldn't be safe around customers with his mood; it probably would have signalled the end of his job. Finishing with Lauren was supposed to have taken all the pressure off him but instead all it seemed to have done was double it and he could feel himself getting angrier at himself as the hours passed.

"Joey, finally, where have you been?" His younger sister came out the kitchen, and dragged him into the front room.

"Just out. What's wrong?" Joey cared about his sister just as much as he cared about Lauren.

Alice sighed and took a breath, "Whitney's been looking for you. She found something out last night and has been trying to find you and Lauren all day."

Joey was confused, "Why would Whitney be after me? Thought I'd be the last person she would want to talk to."

"She's trying to look out for Lauren. Joey, last week, Lauren didn't get drunk on purpose."

The older Branning cut her off, "Al, I don't want to hear it."

Luckily the younger was just as defiant and ignored her brother, "Her drink was spiked." This grabbed his attention. "Whitney had nothing to do with it but she figured it out last night after Lucy passed a few comments; Lucy spiked Lauren's drinks knowing how well she was doing. She told Whit that you needed to see the real Lauren."

Joey stormed back out the house and across the square, ignoring Alice's shouts from the house. Marching up to the Beale household, he banged on the door, not caring about the time.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Joey pushed past Ian Beale, completely ignoring him and walked through the house. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Where is she? Hiding? Or is she planning her next scheme?" Joey asked, walking into the living/dining room to find the blonde he was after sitting at the table. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Joey, what's wrong?" Lucy questioned, using her sweetest tone, which just fuelled Joey's anger even further.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly so she was standing up, allowing them to be face to face, "I know what you did to Lauren."

The door bell rang, distracting Ian while the blonde looked at the brown eyed male in front of her, "I have no idea what you're on about it."

"Oh don't lie, Lucy. It's not going to work anymore. You spiked Lauren's drinks on purpose, didn't you?"

Lucy had never seen Joey look so angry and knew it was pointless lying, "Yes but Lauren must have known and she didn't stop drinking them, did she? I wanted to prove that her little sober act was just that; an act. She will never stop, Joey. Lauren will never be anything but a drunk; she will just keep on hurting you over and over. It's not fair. I'm good for you and can make you happy because I still love you. We can just forget everything that's happened and go back to how things were."

Ian and Alice entered the room and were watching the exchange, Alice quietly telling Ian to stay out of it as he tried to step forward to detach Lucy from the strong male gripping her wrist, a finger gripping bruise forming on her white skin.

"I'm going to say this one last time; I don't want you. Never will. I never want anything to do with you again. You made me hurt the girl I love and if you even breath near either of us again, I won't be sorry for my actions." With that, Joey shoved her wrist away as she dropped to the floor in tears and walked out the house, his sister following behind.

"Joey? Where are you going?"

"To find Lauren."

Alice groaned, "You won't find her."

Joey halted and turned back to his sister, "What do you mean I won't find her? Where is she, Alice?"

"I don't know. Whitney's been trying to find her all day. Abi said she went out the other night and hasn't been heard from or seen since. Joey, Lauren's missing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Glad you liked this so far. Seems us fans are going to be in for a tough time with their breakup on screen if you've seen Hetti's interview about Lucy's scheming ways and the spoilers for 29****th**** April. Poor Lauren. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts and will be back tomorrow with part 3! Thank you! :)**


	3. Part 3

**Two things: **

**1) This chapter contains sensitive issues which may upset some people so read with caution (hopefully they won't but needed to give a warning).**

**2) You may hate me and the line I've gone down but hopefully you will appreciate it. Sorry if it let's anyone down expectation wise. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Part 3:

Lauren woke up in a daze; she had no idea where she was. All she knew was the bright lights in the room were painful to her sensitive eyes and her throbbing head. Eyelashes flickering, she tried to come round from her unconscious state, while also trying to remember how she ended up here; wherever here was. It really was a blur. No doubt thanks to her latest drinking session.

"Lauren, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." A pressure was applied to her hand, what she presumed to be another person's hand, as the unfamiliar gruff male voice repeated the instruction. "That's good. It's ok, take your time, you're probably a little hazy because of the anaesthetic."

Anaesthetic? What? Was she in hospital?

Forcing her sticky eyes open, the young Branning let her eyes adjust to the light before scanning her surroundings. Yep, she was most definitely in hospital and had a few wires and tubes coming out of her body. There was a Doctor and a few nurses surrounding her bed, each doing something. How had she ended up here? The last thing she could remember was walking into that club with her friends.

"Lauren, my name's Doctor Witts, you're in Walford General. We had to do emergency surgery on you as you had broken your right wrist. You have a large gash on your head that we've cleaned up and should heal ok. However, they are the least of our worries as you've also suffered a heart attack and we had to pump your stomach. It was only a small one but still has the same effects of a larger scale heart attack. We think the excessive drinking you've obviously been doing brought on the heart attack. You're very lucky to have been found otherwise you would not have made it."

Lauren blinked the tears back, trying to hide how scared she was. A heart attack? Surely she was too young to have a heart attack. And drinking can cause a heart attack? She had never even realised that was possible. She needed her Mum. She needed a hug. She needed Joey.

"We called your parents; thankfully you were carrying your college pass in your pocket so we were able to identify you. A couple walking found you unconscious in the park this morning. Lauren, I hope you take on board how lucky you are and make some changes to your lifestyle, starting with your drinking. If you don't, next time it won't be a small heart attack but a much larger one that you might not recover from. I'm going to leave you to rest for a while and I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Thank you." Lauren managed to croak out, her eyes full of fear while her body was physically exhausted.

The young male doctor smiled at her before leaving the room and the young woman to her own thoughts as she tried to recall what the hell had happened to her that had been so different this time to all the other previous times she had been drunk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey, Alice and Whitney had all been out searching for hours trying to track down Lauren. No one could get in touch with her and as the hours passed; the more concerned they were feeling.

"Try her phone again." Alice suggested to her brother, trying to keep his spirits up; he couldn't cope without Lauren in his life. Not now he knew what it was like to have her in his life.

Joey pulled his phone out as they walked around the park again. They'd been to Lauren's college and spoke to some of her friends who hadn't seen her since the night they were out. Apparently Lauren had wondered off from the group and they just trusted she had gone home either with someone from the club or alone; they said she wasn't as drunk the second night that they had gone out in comparison to the first night. Alice had given them her number so that if they heard from Lauren they could contact her immediately.

Whitney, Joey and Alice, however, were startled in the dark of the night by the familiar noise, "That's Lauren's ring tone." Whitney said, rushing over to where the noise was coming from. Hoping they might have tracked their friend down, Whitney sighed with frustration as she picked Lauren's phone and bag up from the bushes. "It's just her phone and bag."

Seconds later, Alice's phone started ringing while Joey hung up from dialling Lauren's phone, startling the three of them once again, "Hello...Abi, slow down, what's wrong? …What? When? ...Ok thanks, I'll let him know and we'll be there as soon as we can. I'll let Whitney know too …Abs, she'll be ok."

Joey and Whitney looked at the younger Branning, who had paled considerably, waiting for her to explain what that phone call was about, both having heard Abi's frantic but muddled voice, "Well?"

"Lauren's in Walford General. She's in a pretty bad way. Auntie Tanya has gone to her and Uncle Max is on his way." Alice swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to compose herself but failing to hide her fear, "Lauren's had a heart attack."

"What?!" The two both simultaneously shouted in shock.

Alice choked back a sob, remembering how her Dad had died of the same thing just months ago; she couldn't cope if she lost her cousin to the same thing so soon after, not could she bare to see Joey so broken; he had struggled when their Dad had died so Alice knew he would be completely inconsolable if anything ever happened to Lauren, "Abi didn't know much but Auntie Tanya said something about she was in surgery but she's stable." Joey was already running off from the two while Whitney hugged Alice. "Do you think we should go up there?"

Whitney shook her head no, "Why don't we go check up on Abi; give them some time and space. You said Lauren's stable, right? If she's in a bad way they won't want people there getting in the way. I'm sure they'll let us know how she is."

"Yeah, I just hope Joey's going to be ok."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey couldn't help but scoff as he climbed out the taxi at the hospital; a few days ago he'd run a marathon for heart diseases and now his girlfriend, well technically ex-girlfriend, was in hospital after suffering a heart attack. He'd been so upset and hurt she had forgotten about his marathon because she was too drunk.

Running into Walford General, Joey met Max as he entered the reception area, "How is she?"

"I don't know. Tanya didn't know much before she got here. They think the excess drinking along with stress increased her blood pressure and cholesterol which brought on the heart attack. I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't pull through." Joey saw the genuine regret and worried look in his Uncle's eyes but knew he was part of the reason she had been under so much pressure lately; all his lies and messes.

However, he couldn't say anything because he too was guilty for stressing her out after breaking up with her when she was telling the truth and hadn't broken any promises to him; he hadn't pushed the issue when he could clearly see something was bothering her and she was using alcohol as her way of dealing with it alone, "Lauren's strong; she'll pull through."

"I can't lose her, Joey."

The younger Branning male just sighed, "Why don't we get up there and find out how she's doing?"

Max led his nephew and daughter's ex-boyfriend up to the ward she was on, the two males staying silent, both trying not to fear the worst.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No matter how hard she tried, everything was still a blur. All she could remember was entering the club with her friends, already fairly wasted having been in a few bars before but knew she was still so far away from her limit of being completely out of it. She could recall deciding to head out, unable to find her friends, after not feeling good, feeling very dizzy and slight chest pain. However, after leaving the club, she didn't remember where she went or collapsing. The doctor said the couple who called the ambulance for her found her in the park not far from her home, suggesting she'd managed to stagger so far with the pain before she'd collapsed. The irony was that her Uncle had died of a heart attack just a few months prior and no one helped him; not even his family despite Joey's efforts. She shouldn't have been so lucky.

It really scared her to think of herself lying there so vulnerable in the open. How could she not remember the pain? Well that was fairly obvious; the alcohol. It was always alcohol that ruined her life. It had ruined her relationship; well technically she had stopped drinking but Joey didn't believe her and she still didn't understand how she'd ended up drunk that night. The anger from that night and the hurt of Joey and her friends not believing her made her stupidly want to prove them right that she was nothing but a drunk. But look at what had happened. It had nearly killed her. The doctor had been back and reiterated his warning to her that if she started drinking again, especially excessively, she could have a much more serious heart attack next time because this was proof her body didn't need it. He told her that binge drinking can cause sudden and large rises in her blood pressure, which could be potentially dangerous and continuing to binge drink after a heart attack means she would be twice as likely to die of a serious health condition, such as another heart attack or stroke, as a result. To say it scared her was a bit of an understatement. She had never had any idea that any of this could happen because of her drinking.

She was determined to give it up for good and prove to everyone she wasn't just a drunk. She could give it up. She had to give it up because drinking wasn't worth dying for. If people didn't believe her, it wouldn't matter because she would do it alone and prove to them she was stronger than this. Her Mum had arrived not long ago and promised to help her as she still had a while to go with her recovery as her body was very frail right now.

"Lauren, darling, your Dad and Joey are here. Do you want to see them?" Tanya asked her weak daughter.

"I'll see Dad but I can't face seeing Joey; not now, Mum." Tanya gave her eldest child a reassuring smile and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, just at the side of her large gash, which had been obtained when she'd collapsed.

Walking back to the door, her Mum left the room to allow her father in, "Oh, babe."

"Dad." Max rushed over and hugged his daughter, tears in his eyes.

Max swallowed the lump in his throat, "I was so scared when your Mum called. I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Lauren, and for everything. You shouldn't have had to deal with everything; it wasn't fair to expect you to keep the secret."

"Dad, I just want to forget it. I can't deal with it right now. I just need my Dad."

Feeling his heart break, the father tightened his grip on his eldest daughter, "I'm not going anywhere." The two stayed quiet for a few moments, savouring the moment, when her father spoke again, "If you want me to ask him to leave I will but I think Joey needs to see you. He looks in just as bad a state as I was. He's really worried about you, babe."

"Dad, I can't face him. He'll hate me. He warned me I was drinking too much and not to turn to drink for answers. You know, he was angry I forgot he was doing this marathon for a heart charity. Now if this isn't karma or irony or what, I don't know what is. I can't imagine he was running that race for drunks like me." Max wiped the tears flowing down her mascara and tear stained face. "I'm still hurting after he broke up with me too."

"What?" Lauren realized she hadn't exactly told anyone what had happened as her family had so much else going on at the time and Joey obviously hadn't filled them in either. Going on to explain everything, Max just listened to his daughter pour her heart out; thankful she was letting him in. Not that he deserved to be after how much he had hurt her. "I think you should talk to him at least. If you still want him to go, I'll kick him out."

Lauren relented, part of her desperate to feel Joey's secure arms around her but a larger part too upset to let him too close, "Ok."

"We'll be out there if you need us." Lauren nodded as she was left alone for a few minutes.

Taking a breath, she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Joey how much she hated him for not believing her. She wanted to apologize for forgetting his marathon and for hurting him by drinking so much. She wanted to tell him he was right to break up with her because it was true; she wasn't good enough for him. She wanted him out of her life so she could focus on her recovery. But most of all, she just wanted to tell him she loved him and she was so scared of leaving him.

"Hi." Instead of replying, Lauren felt herself lose control of her emotions again; the fear of what she'd been through returning. Joey rushed straight over, pulling her tightly into his chest, her hands gripping his jackets tightly. "I'm so sorry, babe."

Pulling back, tears still freely flowing, Lauren pushed Joey away, "No. Go. I can't do this."

"Lauren, please. I'm sorry."

"No. You didn't believe me. You won't believe me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess." She argued, wrapping her arms around herself. "Just go."

Joey watched her, every word leaving her mouth breaking his heart, "Please don't say that. Please. I'm sorry for not believing you. I should have trusted you. I know now. I know the truth, we all do."

"The truth?"

The brown eyed male nodded, "Yeah. Lucy spiked your drinks." The fragile girl felt a pain shoot through her chest and grasped it tightly, much to Joey's concern, "Lauren?"

"Just go, Joey." She gasped out, her breathing heavy and pained. Joey knew he had to go before he hurt her anymore.

"I love you, Lauren. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." Joey kissed the top of her head before standing up and making a vow, "I'm going to win your trust back and your heart, babe, even a slightly more fragile one than before."

Managing a watery smile at his words in between sharp stabbing pains, the brunette tried to keep her defences up but knew he was already knocking them straight back down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it was cheesy but I couldn't resist; anyone else need their own personal Doctor Witts to help keep an eye on them with the upcoming heartbreak we have to witness on screen? ;) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I've been overwhelmed by all your kinds words (thank you to my Guest reviewers too). I'm so glad you all are enjoying this and I hope you still like it after this chapter! Just one more part to go. Let me know what you thought; I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts on the direction I took. Be back tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	4. Part 4

Part 4:

Lauren was kept in hospital for a week following her admittance while they stabilised her condition. She had been given some medication to help reduce the risk of another heart attack and was told she needed to keep her blood pressure down and therefore needed to remain as stress free as possible. She had also been encouraged to slowly start increasing her physical activity, even simply just going for a very short walk to help the damaged muscle while it recovers and is replaced by scar tissue. The doctor also told her as she was regularly sexually active, she could continue to do so but like all exercise, take it slowly at first as for the first two weeks after an uncomplicated heart attack, there was still a high risk of heart-related problems during sex but slowly it becomes a smaller risk from around six weeks after the heart attack. She had to hold in a laugh when the doctor explained this as her parents were in the room; her Dad had paled considerably at the topic, despite being fully aware of her sexual relations with Joey. Being the good daughter, she felt she should assure him it wouldn't be an issue right now before he too had a heart attack. If anything, she was probably glad she and Joey weren't together because keeping their hands off each other for up to six weeks could have proved tricky. He might not be her favourite person right now in the world but you couldn't deny Joey was easy on the eye.

Speaking of Joey, she hadn't seen his since that day but he had sent her a red rose every day with the same note attached to each one: I love you. He gave them to either her Mum or Dad, whoever he saw first usually that was coming to see her. She was relieved to have had a few days to process her feelings without Joey being around. Alice had come in the following day after Lauren was admitted, bringing Abi with her, and informed her cousin how much Joey did blame himself for her going off the rails, while also explaining the whole Lucy situation in full. Lauren rolled her eyes as she listened, realizing she should have put two and two together before after Lucy's behaviour and comments. A small part, well ok a big part, of her was proud of Joey for knocking Lucy back before standing up for her and confronting Lucy once he knew the truth. It was probably a good job she couldn't get her hands on her former best friend because she wasn't so sure she'd still be breathing otherwise, given she was the one responsible for screwing up her relationship and her life. Abi had also informed her sister that Alice had taken the privilege of slapping Lucy when she saw her, knowing Lauren would have wanted to do the same if she'd had the opportunity. Lauren was actually quite proud of her cousin for having the privilege, only a small pang of jealousy running through her that she hadn't had the opportunity herself.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" Lauren was pulled from her thoughts, hearing the soft voice. Turning she saw her Mum smiling softly as she re-entered the room. Nodding in reply, she allowed her Mum to help her into the wheelchair that was next to her bed; it felt good to finally be going home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey jogged back through the square after going for his daily run to try and clear his head. He was getting frustrated because he wanted to do something to prove to Lauren how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He hated the fact that she had him so whipped without even realising it; he had never been one for grand gestures but he felt it was something he needed to do to win her trust back. And he'd do it in a heartbeat for her if he thought it would be enough.

Heading back to number twenty three, he stopped seeing Tanya pulling up and the familiar brunette in the passenger's seat. He hadn't known she was coming home today but he felt a sense of relief that she was obviously doing well if they had released her. Walking over, he opened the door for her, Tanya giving him a nod of approval to do so before walking up the steps to open the front door, giving the two some privacy.

"Thanks." Lauren accepted his awaiting hand with her good hand, placing most of her weight onto him as she stood up weakly.

Joey took this as a good sign and decided to speak up, "How you feeling? You're looking a little better."

The pale young woman shrugged, "Doctor says I'll live. Just gotta take it a bit easier with everything." She hesitated before continuing, "Thanks for the roses by the way. I loved them."

"No problem. I wanted, needed, you to know I was thinking about you still every day, even if I couldn't be there with you in person." The duo felt eyes on them and turned to see the conniving blonde across the square that had trigged the series of events that led to them being in the position they were in today. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Lauren allowed Joey to lead her into the house, her Mum passing the former couple to grab Lauren's bags. "Thanks for standing up to her; heard you put her in her place."

"Well didn't want you to think she didn't get what was coming to her. Seems my sister has a little bit of the feisty Branning trait in her too. I'm still sorry for not believing you." Lauren shook her head as Joey continued, "I should have trusted you."

"What's done is done; can't change things. I'm going to go get some rest. Thanks for helping me in. I'm sure I'll see you around." Joey knew that was her way of letting him know it was time for him to leave. He wouldn't argue because he would take what he could get from her. At least she wasn't completely shunning him like she did a few days ago.

"If you need me for anything, anything at all, just call me anytime." Lauren smiled and allowed him a brief hug, his arms encircling her waist as her head rested on his strong chest, allowing her to take in his scent. She didn't want to pull away when she did but she knew she had to; she wouldn't lead him on and give him hope when she wasn't prepared to think about their relationship right now.

"I will." Just before walking out the door, Lauren caught his arm and stopped him once more, "Just for the record, I don't blame you. It's not your fault in the slightest; you tried to warn me to stop before and I didn't, I brought it on myself and let family pressures get on top of me. But you, us, it wasn't even close to being the main factor in this."

Squeezing her hand in thanks, Joey gave her one last smile and left while he still could, before he pushed her too much because he couldn't control his emotions.

"You going to forgive him? That boy's crazy about you." Tanya asked, watching her daughter follow Joey with her eyes from the doorstep.

"I don't know."

Shaking her head, the elder woman, pulled her daughter from the door knowing she needed a rest, "Just do whatever makes you happy, Lauren. If this has taught you anything, life's not a game to be played around with as it can end sooner than you think. You need to live everyday like it's your last and be happy."

Could she be happy without Joey?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lauren!"

"Whoa, Abs, not so loud. I was only upstairs. What's wrong?" Lauren walked down the stairs, dressed in a pair of sweats with a vest top underneath one of Joey's jumpers she still possessed. She had slowly been getting stronger day by day and was following her new strict routine of keeping healthy while increasing her physical activity, slowly.

"You have a delivery." Abi thrust the bouquet of roses into her sister's arms. "Tell Joey to just give them to you himself rather than keeping getting them delivered. What's he saying this time?"

Joey was still keeping his daily rose deliveries up but today was different; it was the first time he had sent her a full bouquet. Pulling the wrapper down so she could get the card, Lauren noticed the single white rose in the middle of the red bunch of roses. The two siblings exchanged a confused look before Lauren opened the card hoping it would make things clearer, "In every bunch there's one that stands out - you are that one that stands out in my world. I love you. Joey."

"Aww." Abi cooed over the card and the flowers, wishing her boyfriend was as sweet and thoughtful as Joey; well actually he was but it had been a while since he'd done something sweet for her.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Abs, can you sort these out for me please?"

Confusion crossed the younger Branning sister's face, "Why, where you going? You know Mum said you shouldn't go out alone."

"Abs, I'm just going a few steps to Joey's. I can make it to the park ok now so I think I can make it over the road. Watch me if you like."

The blonde sighed, "Fine, just remember you're not allowed to over-exert yourself."

Lauren chose to ignore the double barrelled meaning behind her younger sister's comment, "I won't, I promise. Thanks, Abs."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hi." Lauren had just stepped off the bottom step outside number five when she caught off guard by the familiar voice.

"Lucy." Her voice was filled with disgust but she didn't care. Her so called friend had set out to destroy her relationship and nearly made her kill herself in the process. If she wasn't as weak as she was, she would have been slapping the bitch for nearly destroying everything for her but she knew, unfortunately, Lucy would be stronger than her. Didn't stop herself from letting her imagination run wild, picturing herself slapping the blonde hard round the face, a resounding smack echoing and her own hand throbbing from the intensity.

Getting back to reality, the two former best friends stared at each other in silence until the blonde broke it, "I'm sorry."

"But that's the thing, Lucy, I know you're not. You always say you're sorry but when are you actually going to mean it? You'd of probably been celebrating if that heart attack had of killed me; got rid of me once and for all. You know, I thought we could be friends; that we'd moved past silly playground games and rules but obviously not. Did you really think if Joey broke up with me he would jump straight back into your bed? That he would just pretend like we never happened? Is that what you wanted? Well guess what, Luce; it's never going to happen. You need to grow up and except this is life." Lauren saw Joey walk out of number twenty three and head in their direction but she didn't stop; she might not have the physical energy and strength but her mind was working perfectly fine, thankfully. "I've realised I'm done thinking you'll change. I don't need people like you in my life, someone ready to point out and pounce on my every flaw and failure."

Joey had moved next to Lauren, seeing her wincing in slight pain obviously, her heart being overexerted, "Lucy, I think you better go now, don't you? You've already done enough damage."

"No, I don't need you to defend me; I can do it perfectly fine on my own, thank you." Joey rolled his eyes as Lauren jabbed his chest with her finger, turning back to the girl in front of her, "You know, I actually feel sorry for you and how sad and pathetic your life is. Clinging to anyone who shows even a slight interest in you. Think that sums up how desperate you are. Stay the hell out of my life or next time, you won't be walking away so scratch free."

Lucy shook her head at the harsh words that left the brown eyed girl's mouth and the only thing that stopped her from slapping her was Joey hand catching her wrist as she went to swing it, "You'll be making an even bigger mistake if you do that. Now get out of here and don't come near either of us again." The blonde scoffed at his dark warning and stormed off, Joey instantly turning and wrapping a collapsing Lauren in his arms. "Come on."

Too weak to argue, Joey lifted her into his arms without protest. She couldn't believe how weak she felt but more importantly, she felt a sense of relief wash over her as the thought of having to face Lucy Beale was gone, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologising; you've done nothing wrong." Carefully making his way up the steps, Joey knocked the door with his foot, not wanting to even try and get Lauren to find her key because she was too exhausted to move. He knew she was still getting used to how so little could wear her out so much. Feeling her snuggle into his chest, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Abi opened the door and instantly look horrified, "What happened?"

"Lucy Beale happened. She's fine, just wore herself out defending herself, silly girl." Moving into the house, Joey tried to place her down on the sofa but she just tightened her grip with her good hand around his neck and let out a groan of protest.

"Doesn't look like you're going anywhere."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Joey moved to sit down; keeping the girl he loved securely on his lap, locked in his arms. He knew she wasn't asleep on him but more just resting right now.

"Are you ok to stay with her? I've got to get back to college and she was supposed to be resting until Mum get's back later." Abi asked, not sure Lauren was safe to be left now.

Joey nodded, "Haven't got work tonight so I can stay as long as needed."

Abi grabbed her things and left the couple to it, knowing her sister was safe with Joey and she didn't seem to be kicking him out like she had done previously.

"I was coming to see you." Looking down at the girl in his arms, he smiled at her grumble, her chocolate brown eyes still closed, "I was going to tell you as much as I love the gesture, and the bouquet was simply gorgeous, stop with the roses. Firstly, you must be spending a fortune on them."

"I'll send them every day until you are ready to talk or forgive me."

Eyes fluttering open, brown eyes met brown eyes, "I already told you I forgive you."

"I meant what I said as well; you're it, Lauren. Nobody else even comes close to you. I was an idiot for forgetting that. You know, I never told you before but I'm proud of you for giving up the drink."

"Even before?"

"Even before." Joey confirmed. "It wasn't your choice to start drinking again. The only weak person out of the two of us is me for giving up on you. If you ever find it in yourself to give me a second chance, I won't make the same mistake twice." Taking her uninjured hand in his, he lifted it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it while staring deep into her chocolate orbs.

Leaning her head off his chest, Lauren lifted her head so she could look at him properly, "I also owe you an apology for forgetting your marathon. I am so proud of you too for doing it. Bet you never expected to be doing it for people like me?"

"I'd run a marathon everyday for you if needed. So if I'm sorry and your sorry, how about a truce?"

"Will you stop with the roses?"

"Yes I'll stop with the roses."

"You can keep the notes coming though." Joey rolled his eyes. "Truce. So boyfriend, get comfy because we're not moving off this sofa all day."

"I've got some pretty good memories involving this sofa."

This time it was Lauren who rolled her eyes as she moved to allow Joey to lie behind her before curling into him, "Don't even go there yet, Mr Branning, I'm sticking to my advice so you've got another three weeks to wait before I'll even start to consider going there again."

"Three weeks?" Joey sounded disgusted at the thought.

"Yep, Doctor's orders. Now find yourself something to watch because I need a sleep." Handing him the remote control, Lauren rested her head back down on his comforting chest.

"Two things, one I don't need this, I've already got something even better, more beautiful, to watch and secondly, before you sleep, there is one thing I need to do." Lauren furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Joey confused but soon picking up on his intentions as he dipped his head down and captured her lips in his own again. Yep, she was having another heart attack but this one she could live with experiencing every day.

And just like her recovery, she was going to take things just a day at a time and savour every minute with the man she loved.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I've been amazed at how well this story has been received. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; was it realistic enough? If I'd of had more time, I would have dragged it out a bit longer but I've got other stories I'm working on now. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and hopefully I'll be back again soon with a new story! Bye! :)**


End file.
